tale of a oddball fox
by dragonrulertidal
Summary: It's a rewrite of 'Fairy Fox' but the age was altered so it's not as bad. What would you do when you find a button in a cave, well naruto would press it. Futa, harem, genderbending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This story, just like my other one will have lemons and fan-serves in it. Don't like, don't read.**

It was any normal day for 17-year old Naruto. He was exploring a chunk of his home away from home, the forest of death. Now you are probably thinking 'why would a kid hang around a place called the forest of death'. Well when you get chased off from where you live, topically don't go there often. The first time he came here, he met a very nice lady named Anko.

 **Flashback**

 _A 9-year old Naruto was running from a mob of villagers down the rode when I ran past multiple signs and jumped over a high fence with razor wire on top of it into a dense forest, not bothering to stop to read the signs and just barely getting over the wire._

 _Once in the forest, he noticed that he wasn't being chased anymore. Stopping to catch his breath, felt a presence behind him. Quickly, he turn around , only to get a small trickle of blood to fall from his nose at the sight in front of him._

 _In front of him was what could only be described as sexy personified. She wore a mesh shirt/shorts combo with a orange skirt that went to mid thigh and a dark brown trench coat, she had dark purple hair that she had in what could only be called pineapple style. Her name, Anko._

 _Noticing the blood from his nose, she decides to have a little fun... by teasing him "See something you like." she said while posing in a suggestive manner which got the desired reaction, a atomic blush._

 _Finally getting his blush down Naruto asked "Who are you lady."_

" _I'm the sexy and single Anko, nice to meet ya." was the now named Anko said now doing a almost superhero pose. Though, all it did was knock him out cold from blood lose when he got a glimpse of her nipples._

 _After waking up, he noticed that he was neither in the forest nor his house. That, and he was in a bed. (alone) Looking around, Naruto found a window next to the bed with a view of the forest and a door which after of about a minutes of waiting, it opened... only to see the person but me here, Anko._

" _Hey, sorry for accidentally knocking you out, I didn't mean to flash you." she said in a sorry voice, scratching the back of her head awkwardly._

 _Telling that she actually sorry he told "I understand, but can I ask a question. Where are we?"_

 _Anko seeing this as a way to repay him, said "We're in a tower in the middle of training ground 44 or otherwise known as 'The forest of death'. This is my home, and are in my room. Don't you feel lucky."_

 **Flashback end**

And that is how I met Anko. Though about a 6 years later, she had to change her greeting, and her banner to taken. Yes he and Anko are dating for about a year now and happily engaged for a year. They plan on getting married after he becomes a genin and has been one for about 4 months afterwords. Back with the blond, we find him at a mouth of a cave. Never seeing it before, he decides to go in. About half way in, it gets to dark and unseals (Yes he knows how to sealing (and yes I'm using the English version of the technique.)) a lantern, and lit it. With the help of the lantern he was able to get to the back of the cave. Upon reaching the back, he saw a panel with 124 squares in it, some were blank while others had odd shapes on them.

10 minutes later

10 minutes was all it took to complete the puzzle, which mind you looked like a fairy with a tail (the fairy tail symbol). Once completed, the wall it was on rose to reveal a hidden room with 12 large crystals, 4 on each side and the 4 on the middle wall that were huge, like bigger then mister fluffy butt (the Kyuubi).

In the absolute center of the room was a pedestal with a big shining button. Looking at said button for about half a minute before he decide to press it. What happened next shocked and amazed him. A blinding flash of light that would change his life forever.

 **Yes there is a cliffhanger, deal with it, unless you're female crona, then I will give you a hug and help you deal with it.**

 **Note this is a harem story and, yes, I will tell the 'love' story. You will find out why emphasized the love part.**

 **The harem part and the Fairy tail girls and others won't happen for a while. at least wave if not 2nd task or before 3rd.**

 **and yes other worlds, like digimon, pokemon, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up in a cave is not fun, or at least that's what one Naruto Uzumaki thought. Looking around he noticed that the crystals that were once blue are now a lite gray and the pedestal destroyed. He spoke aloud "What the hell?" only it came out a lot more famine. Noticing his voice change, he naturally looks down only to see tits, at least c-cups. Seeing them, he did what any normal person would do. He screamed like a bitch, **"EEEEEE!"**

Else where

Anko was in her and Naruto apartment in tower of the forest of death. It was a nice, simple, and had home like felling. It was a small 2 bedrooms, 1 full bathroom, and a kitchen living room combo. The bedrooms were next to each other. 1 was both Anko's and Naruto's, the other used to belong to Naruto up in tell about 2 years ago. She was currently making dinner for the 2 of them seeing as Naruto can't cook, nothing big, just some chicken and rice, when all of a sudden she hears a girly scream. Thinking that some stupid fangirl decided to try and impress their crush by going in to the forest, she turn of the burner, she walked to the nearest to her, and jumped out in the direction of the scream.

Back with Naruto(ko?)

He/she is currently running around the chamber he/she was in holding, his/her head in terror screaming his/her head off. (From now on, I'm calling Naruto a her because of her breasts. Most people with breast are female so he will be call that, I am not being sexist.) She looked like this, long red hair that was white from the 1 ½ foot mark to the 1 foot and the rest was the same blond hair he always had that reached below her ass (think of it like this. for 2 feet, it's the same color as Erza's. Then it's pure white like Mirajane for half a foot. Finally it's blond like Naruto's or Lucy's for the remaining foot), grow from 5'0" to 5'2", long legs, and a nice, firm rear. Her clothes were torn to shreds, barely protecting her modesty.

10 minutes later and Anko was at the cave was coming from. Looking in she could see a light at the back of it, so doing the right thing, she went in. Once at the end, she saw such a comical sight that she couldn't help but laugh her as off, holding her stomach in pain. 5 minutes later and the girl finally noticed Anko she shouted "Hey Anko, it's not funny!"

That thought got her attention, get her say/ask "1, you're right, it's not funny. It's hilarious. And 2, how do you know me?"

Hearing this, the girl got sad while asking, "You don't remember me?"

"Why would I remember you. I don't know you girly." Anko said annoyed

Then it hit Naruto like a sack of bricks. She was a girl now, it wasn't his imagination. "What I am going to say is hard to believe, but it's all true. I'm Naruto. I press a button, and then a flash of light happened knocking me unconscious. When I woke up, I was a girl."

Raising an eyebrow at that statement, she told him "Oh yea, if you're Naruto then tell me something that only he knows."

A foxy smirk appeared on her (Naruto) face "You're a virgin."

 **In the village**

Iruka was walking home from the market for buying food when heard a shout coming from the most lethal training ground they had **"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"**

Iruka could only feel that something big was about to happen, and Naruto was in the center of it all.

 **Back in the forest**

"Okay, you're Naruto all right, well it be more like Naruko now but whatever. So you're telling me that because you press a button that you got turned in to a girl. Well, fuck. Now this is awkward. By the way, you know that you're naked right."

Looking down, he noticed that he was, indeed almost naked with only minor scraps of cloth hiding her 'parts' though the area of his crotch was slightly bulging out. Looking at her nether reign, she grasped it. "Heh, that a relief. Even with tits, I'm still packing. And apparently with more heat. Now I wish I had some cloths." when those last words left her mouth, as if by magic, an outfit that could be described as lolicon appeared in a burst of light. (Normal lolicon, not little girl lolicon. It's Erza's lolicon outfit just so you have a reference.)

Seeing this, all Anko could say was "Damn, you actually pull those clothes off quite well. It's settled, you and me are playing 'Dress the new kid' when we get home, just like when you were younger. Anyway, let's go home we have dinner almost done. Tomorrow we will talk to old man Hokage about 'this' before you go to the academy, he'll want to know and maybe, just maybe, reverse it."

Hearing the possibility of returning to normal she, and am not kidding you, sckweed like a fangirl. "Okay, but can we get ramen tomorrow, seeing as I have to go through being a girl for the day, I'll go mad if I don't get some." (I'm not sexiest, if you were a guy that got changed into girl you'd be like that too.)

"Fine, we can get ramen. But only if you let me play the game I said earlier, okay?" Anko bargained, seeing as a good way to get blackmail on him/her.

"You are evil, you know that?" Naruto said before adopting a thinking pose, before sighing, "Fine, but nothing to embarrassing, okay?"

He soon regretted that decision because if the glint in her eye saying nothing but embarrassment for her and amusement for Anko.

 **Tomorrow, Naruto and Anko's house, ground 44 tower. (Naruto P.O.V.)**

Waking up in her and Anko's room, she felt oddly comfortable in her boxers and one Anko negligee she(Anko) made her(Naurto) to wear seeing as her pajama top's wouldn't fit with the added mass of her chest, and the only safe sleep ware were ether dirty, in a non-perverted way, or currently worn by Anko.

Happy it was morning and that she might get changed back into a dude again, she jump out of bed, went to her dresser, and looked through her clothes, trying find something to wear for heading out. Thinking out loud to herself she said "Man, I hope I have something to wear." When thought passed a familiar flash of light appeared and this time she was wearing black hakama pants going all the way to her ankles that had red flames with yellow edges reaching from said ankles to the knee and bandages wrapped around her breasts. (The clear heart armor.) Seeing the change, she said "Okay, I know I didn't have the power to randomly make clothes appear. What the hell is going on." Hearing laughter in back of her head, she couldn't help but shout, "Hey, fuzzy butt, don't make me come in there! I will and you won't like what I'll do when I get there." That shut the fox up. She had met the fox when she was 7.

 **Flashback**

1 night he went to sleep only to wake up in a sewer. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, he walked toward it. Once reaching the end, he saw a cage with a big fox. Looking at it, all he could say was, "So that why everyone hates me. The 9-tails is seal in me. That actually explains it."

Hear his voice, the fox shifted to look at him. Once in position, he spoke, "So, you finally came. I've been trying to call you in here to talk to you sense you were 5. Now that you're here let's get down to business. We need to work together. You die of anything other than old age and I'm going with you weather I want to or not. So I will help you a little and give you a little something that will help in the long run. Now before you go and say I'm giving you a gift, I'm not. All I'm doing is unlocking what you already have, only with minor changes to keep us alive, like your great grandfather and great grandmother on your mother's side were Uchiha and Senju respectively. That is how the Uzumaki clan started. All you need know is that you could have had I won't go too much into history all you need to know is that I will unlock what you have not give what you don't need. You still have to train with it. "

Looking around, he thought, 'Wow, my mine looks like shit. I wonder if I can change it.' He then thought of where he was most comfortable, Ichiraku ramen stand. It was moved to be next to the forest so there was space for the cage.

 **End flashback**

The rest of the conversation was just planning on how and when to use his powers. They chose not to enless needed. He had a chance of getting ether 1 of or either the Sharingan or Wood release, or get the mutation that is the Uzumaki bloodline limits. He got the Sharingan and Wood, but something happened when the fox activated them. The 'Nature chakara' of Wood release mixed with the Sharingan as well as taking 8 tails worth of the fox's chakara and fused them to gather, which made a weird mutation happen to his eyes. Instead of the normal one ring around the purple there was 3 rings each with 3 tomes on them. The added effect of having these eyes was perfect chakara control. After that he trained and trained for 2 years tell he honestly could say he could take on a chunin and win. And up till now he was making or recreating all the jutsu he could, like the 'Flying Thunder God' or the Puppet Arts' of sand. He also made his own.

Anko, hearing the shout, shoot up, out of bed, with a kunai in her hand. Once she saw what made the noise, she claimed a little but then saw the outfit Naruto was wearing. All she could do was say, "Damn, why is it that my 'boy'friend pull-off women clothes better than me? It's not fair."

Hearing this all Naruto could do was sweet-drop.

 **Time-skip. Outside Hokage tower.**

Walking up to the front door of the tower were Anko and Naruto, conversing about odd topics. Once they enter the building, they walked up to the secretary desk so they could talk to him. Anko was first to talk, "Hi there. My friend here is currently suffering from a jutsu malfunction and needs to talk to the Hokage about how to fix it."

Hearing this, she said "Go ahead, all he's doing is reading that damn book and skipping out on his paper work." all with a straight face.

Walking in, they saw the, true to her words, reading a little orange book and ignoring the huge stack of papers on the desk. Clearing her throat, Anko got his attention causing him to jump into the air. Seeing who startled him, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Why hello Anko. What can I do for you today?" he asked, not even noticing the other girl beside her.

Anko, getting strait to the point, said well my friend here is having some… problems and seeing if you knew how to fix it." He wasn't called the professor for nothing.

Hearing that there was a problem, his face serious as he looked at the other in the room, only noticing when she was pointed out by Anko. In a calm tone, asked "Who is she what seems to ale her?"

Naruto decided to speak up at this point, "You knew before the problem happen, but I won't tell you, I want you to guess. As for the problem, well I came upon a button in a cave in the forest of death, pressed it, and now I'm a woman."

"I'm sorry but don't know of a way to change you back. I could have a Hyuga look at you, but that's it…wait, Naruto, is that you?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage, said then asked the last part after noticing the whisker marks on her cheeks.

Groaning in a mix of disappointment and disturb at might not being able to change to male again and having one of those pale eye pervert's taking a look at her respectively. I'm mean come on, they can look through any object or person, that means clothes as well, and do to all the Hyuga doctors are male because of stupid old fashion traditions they fallow, just like the 'Caged Bird Seal' and branch family.

"I really don't think she would want one of them looking at her inner workings. At best, you could get a nurse to look her over seeing as she is mostly male right now." Anko said.

With that said, all Hiruzen could do was sigh and say "I'm sorry, but that's all I can think of. I've never dealt with something like this before. Again, I'm sorry but for the time being you're stuck like that, maybe forever."

Let's just say that her reaction was not pleased. She got depressed, walk over to a corner, kneeled down, and started drawing in the carpet, all while moping with thunder clouds above her head.

 **I'm stopping here for now. And here Naruto's before and after sizes**

 **Bust none - C-cup**

 **Dick 6inch – 8inch**

 **I want from normal in dick size to slightly above average.**

 **Also, i started writing this before my first try.**


	3. sorry

a quick update. i am working on 'she just can't get away' don't worry i will still work, just had school to worry about.


	4. re-make

for those who reed this i am sorry for the wait and to let you know i am remaking this story there will be minor changes.

thank you for your under standing.

dragonrulertidal


End file.
